The Coolest Person In The World
by meangirls13003
Summary: Riley Winters was confident (sometimes a little too confident), a prankster and a player with daddy issues or well step daddy issues. Regina hated her. But Riley was determined to change that. Will she fall in the process? Or will she break the Ex- Plastic's heart? Some swearing.
1. Chapter 1

I rolled out of bed looking cool as usual. "GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE NOW, BITCH!" Richard my step dad yelled. Oh what a beautiful sound to wake up to. Bitch is Richard's favourite nickname for me. Apparently, he doesn't agree that I'm cool.

I ran down the stairs. "Yes daddy-o." I said smirking widely. "DID YOU DRAW A DICK ON MY FOREHEAD?" Richard yelled in face. "First personal space, bro. And second, nope I drew you." I replied cheekily. "Stop be cheeky, Riley." Mom warned. "Nah. I signed you up for a anger management class, Richard. Don't worry bud no need to pay me back." I said winking.

"YOU BITCH! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Richard yelled. I ignored him and got a popsicle out of the fridge. "Nah, I'm good." I replied sitting down next to Louie my older brother. "HOW DARE YOU!" Richard yelled. "I just did. You won't do anything. Otherwise I'll call the cops." I said whipping out my phone with a smirk.

I ran out laughing. Richard was covered in goo. I got my skateboard and skated to the park. Suddenly Regina bumped into me. "Oh hello, Regina. How are you?" I asked smirking. "Ew. It's you." Regina groaned. "Oh stop you're making me blush." I said sarcastically with a smirk.

"So who are you running from?" Regina asked. "Just my fan club. You my queen?" I said smirking. Regina rolled her eyes. "I was going to meet with Janis." Regina said. Regina stopped being a bitch, but that didn't mean we didn't have a fierce rivalry.

"There she is. Yo, Janis. What you up to?" I yelled calling Janis over. "Hey Riley. What you up to?" Janis asked. "The usual. Stealing people's hearts. Such as this beautiful Queen." I said winking at Regina. Janis laughed. "Good luck with that mission." Janis said. I shrugged.

"Well, I've got everyone else's heart. So you know, Regina will be next." I smirked confidently. "That'll happen when hell freezes over." Regina scowled. I got my phone. I gasped dramatically. "I just got a call from hell. It's frozen over. Well I guess now you're mine." I said 'solemnly'.

Regina raised her eyebrows. "Never heard that one. Extra points." Regina laughed slightly. I smirked. "I'm on a point system now, my Queen?" I asked laughing.

"GET BACK HERE BITCH!" Richard yelled a dick still on his face and covered in goo. "Hey daddy-o. Nice nickname. P.S. You try anything I have witnesses." I said calmly, my smirk widening. "I'm your step dad. YOU REMEMBER THAT BITCH!" Richard yelled in my face. Spit was all over my face. I wrinkled my nose as I wiped the spit. "Heard of hygiene? Guessing by your stench, the answer's no." I said raising my eyebrows still smirking cheekily.

"YOU BITCH!" Richard yelled. "Oh thank you daddy-o. You flattery's too much." I said sarcastically my smirk widening. "Wait until you get home." Richard said menacingly.

"I think that's a threat. I could get the cops on you. Again I have witnesses who heard your threat. They may hate me but they're not monsters." I said 'innocently'. Richard was fuming. "Well see you around daddy-o. Hope you like my sketch of you." I said hopping on my skateboard wearing a smirk on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

I rolled out of bed looking hot as usual. "GET DOWN HERE BITCH!" Yelled Richard. Luckily I was dressed and ready to go. So I slid down the banister. "Hello daddy-o. Your voice sounds as wonderful as 100 birds. What a beautiful way for me to start my awesome Monday morning." I said sarcastically.

Mom frowned. "Riley that's no way to talk to your stepfather." Mom warned. "Well him destroying my sweet eardrums each morning is no way to treat his rock star stepdaughter." I retorted smirking. "WELL IF YOU WERE NORMAL LIKE LOUIE, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO YELL!" Richard yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh this conversation again. Blah blah blah. How boring. Yawn." I replied bored. "You're going to therapy. Hopefully they can remove your disease." Said Mom. I rolled my eyes. "One, homosexuality isn't a disease. And secondly, daddy-o should go instead, since he's the devil." I retorted smirking.

As soon as I got to school my fan club were squealing and fainting. "Calm down ladies. I have time for all of you." I said winking. They all squealed.

Regina walked over. "Oh hello my Queen. Jealous of my fan club?" I asked smirking. "No. You left this." She grumbled shoving a picture of me and my dad at me. My eyes soften and Regina saw my split second of weakness.

So I grabbed her wrist and carried her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. With her free hand Regina punched my back. "YOU LUNATIC! LET ME DOWN!" Regina yelled at the top of her lungs attracting attention. I winked at everyone.

I set her down next to her friends. "I can't have a Queen such as yourself using your legs." I said bowing dramatically making Cady laugh her ass off.

"I swear to god, I will cut off your tongue." Regina hissed at me. "I guess I'll just have to use my fingers then." I said wiggling my fingers. Janis laughed at my mature joke. "You're gross, Winters." Regina groaned. "Get used to a lifetime of it." I smirked winking.

"You're crazy." Regina challenged. "In bed." I added with my signature smirk. "I hate you." She grumbled. "Maybe now. But soon you'll be head over heels for me." I said confidently. "Sure." Regina replied sarcastically.

"Trust me my Queen. I know your type. All I need is a few heartfelt speeches and confessions and you'll be melting putty." I said smirking. Regina raised her eyebrows. "No I won't." She sneered.

"Really? How about 'Regina... You're no picnic. Alright, you're a spoiled brat even, even. But under that, you're the most amazingly astounding, wonderful girl, woman, that I've ever known.' How about that?" I asked smirking as Regina smiled a lovesick smile.

She snapped out of it. "How did you remember all that, Winters?" Regina asked. "Because my Queen, I was once just like you. Secretly watching lovey dovey films wishing I was them. But you can't keep wishing. You need to grab it. Grab it with both hands." I said acting sincere.

"Oh she's good." Cady said raising her eyebrows. I smirked. "See, Regina. I saw that look in your eyes. I'm already half way there. And I didn't even have to do much." I said strutting away.

Regina ran over to me. "Bitch." She hissed. "That nickname's reserved for my _darling_ stepfather. Pick another." I replied smirking. "Son of a bitch." Regina tried. "I agree, my mother's a bitch. But that's hardly insulting to me." I retorted smirking wider.

"You have daddy issues." Regina tried again. "Correct my Queen. Do you want an Oscar? You know you can do better." I retorted grinning. "You are such a daddy's girl." Regina challenged.

I froze and turned to face her. "Was. I was such a daddy's girl." I replied quietly tears welling in my eyes. Regina fell silent. "Was? What do you mean was?" Regina asked scared to hear the answer. "Wouldn't you like to know." I said winking and forcing my signature smirk onto my face.

"What's going on in your crazy mind?" Regina asked. "Again. Wouldn't you like to now." I said smirking wider. Then I walked out holding my head up high.

Soon I broke down after I climbed up a tree. Away from onlookers.

"I miss you daddy. Why did you have to leave us all?" I whispered looking up to the sky. "Daddy, if you're looking over me. I want top tell you. I still love you. Even if mother doesn't. Or Louie. I love you daddy." I whispered sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

I knocked on Regina's door. There was drunk and crazy teens everywhere. I was going to make sure I didn't get drunk. 'Cause when I'm drunk the truth comes out. I'll just _act_ drunk.

Regina opened the door and scowled at the sight of me. "Oh it's you." Regina said rolling her eyes. "The one and only. Killing me with kindness I see." I replied smirking. Regina rolled her eyes again. "Wow! Rolling your eyes twice in the same minute? Score!" I yelled grinning.

I picked up a vodka shot and secretly switched it for water from my purse. I swallowed it and made a fake wincing face. "Woooo! Let's get this party started!" I yelled. Through out the night I played this trick 4 times.

Truth or Dare was taking place. "Truth or Dare Riley?" Cady slurred. "Erm... Dare." I 'slurred'. "I dare you to make out with the hottest person in the room." Cady slurred.

I smirked slightly. Regina was sober and I was too. But no one knew that. I could make her fall for me with a simple kiss. I swayed over to her.

I moved closer until my lips were against her's. Regina's lips tasted like strawberries with a mix of peaches. 5 minutes later Regina looked stunned. "You don't taste of alcohol." Regina whispered.

I smirked. "That'll be our little secret." I whispered in her ear. "Truth or Dare, Regina?" I 'slurred'. "Truth..." Regina said slightly fearful. I made a thinking face. "What do you think of meeee?" I sang pretending to be drunk.

"I think you're a over-confident asshole who's secretly nice and sweet underneath it all. I think you're an undercover sweetheart." Regina said looking me straight in the eye. "Coooooool!" I 'slurred'.

Regina dragged me upstairs. "Well, well, well Regina if you wanted to get lucky with me you should've said so earlier." I smirked. Regina rolled her eyes. "Why are you pretending to be drunk?" Regina asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I winked with a smirk. "I could write a whole book on on things I want to know about you." Regina said sighing. "Well tough luck my Queen. I'm a mystery to all." I smirked.

Regina rolled her eyes yet again. "Seriously, what's with you?" Regina asked. "You know you love me." I said winking. "No I don't." Regina grumbled. "Bitter much? Don't worry I can make you sweet." I smirked. For the 10000th time that night Regina rolled her eyes.

"I will find out the real you some day. I promise you Ms. Winters." Regina vowed. "Oh but my Queen. This is the real me. And you love it." I retorted winking. "Yes this part of you. But I want to know the whole of you." Regina said determined.

I smirked. "You really want to know the real me? You're walking right into a Danger Zone." I retorted calmly but inside I was panicking. "I'm willing to take that risk." Regina shrugged. "Well then. Good luck." I smirked widely.

Shit. What have I done? What if Regina finds out everything? Flashes of bruises, dad on his deathbed, her and alcohol went through my mind. No, no, no. Regina could never find out about anything.  
The last time someone found out my whole past, all my hard work was ruined. My act and walls were broken. That would've been okay if it wasn't used to _her_ advantage.

My phone rang. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU BITCH?" Richard yelled. "Oh hello step daddy. How are you?" I asked calmly. "YOU BETTER TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE OR ELSE!" Yelled Richard. "Or else what? Are you going to hit me? A little hard when I'm not there." I retorted smirking. Richard growled. "Bad boy. Don't growl at me." I said as if I was talking to a dog.

Then I hung up the phone and swayed back to the party. "Hello, princess." I 'slurred' to a random girl with a wink. "Are you talking to me?" The girl asked shocked. "Who else?" I whispered in her ear smirking. I nibbled her ear. She moaned. "Do you like that?" I whispered in her ear while winking at Regina.

I came out of the room my hair messed up. Regina stood there her arms crossed. "You might want to clean your bedroom sheets. And tell the girl thanks for the fuck." I smirked strutting away. Regina grabbed my arm. "What the hell is your problem?" Regina yelled. "Listen my Queen, you may think you can change me... But once a player always a player." I smirked.

"Get that stupid smirk off your face." Regina snapped. "Nah, I'm good." I smirked wider and pulled away from Regina's grip on my arm.


	4. Chapter 4

That day I sat bored in Ms. Norbury's class. Regina knocked on the door. "Regina? What can I do for you?" Ms. Norbury asked. "Oh well, I was just wondering if I could borrow Riley Winters?" She asked. I stood up. "Sure thing." I said smirking.

"What do you need my Queen?" I asked smirking. Regina handed me a newspaper article. "Is this true?" Regina whispered.

 **August 5th 1992**

 **Last week David Winters was killed in a car accident. He was with his 4 year old daughter, Riley Winters and 6 year old son, Louie Winters. They were on their way to David's ex wife's house, Julie Reeds and her new husband Richard Reeds. Luckily Riley and Louie Winters survived. However, Riley received brain damage and was in a coma for 3 weeks. While Louie suffered many bruises. David Winters was a friend, father, husband and good man. Rest in Peace David and you will never be forgotten.**

"Wheredid you get this?" I asked quietly. "Newspaper archives." Regina replied. "But that's not the point. Is it true?" Regina continued. I glared at her. "What if it is my Queen?" I asked forcing a smirk on my face. "Then I'll feel sorry for you." Regina replied.

"It's true. But don't you fucking dare feel sorry for me or tell anyone." I said coldly before strutting back to Calculus class.

I sat down at a table next to Cady in the cafeteria. Regina came over. "My Queen. How may I assist you?" I said dramatically bowing in front of her. I looked into her eyes and mouthed. _'Don't you dare tell a soul'_ and I put a finger to my lips. Then smirked widely and winked. "What was that?" Asked Janis. "Just a reminder." I smirked and winked at Regina.

"She was just telling me not to tell you guys something." Regina said. "What is it?" Asked Cady. I looked Regina in the eye daring her to say the truth. "That she wasn't drunk last night." Regina smirked. I smirked as well. "Of course I wasn't. My Queen, I don't need a drink to kiss you." I winked. "Or to make drunken mistakes." Regina muttered.

"Drunken mistakes?" I smirked raising my eyebrows. "Yeah that girl you had sex with." Regina said making her friends gasp. I laughed. "That, my Queen, wasn't a drunken mistake. That was a bit of fun and keeping my reputation as the School Player." I smirked. "You can help keep up my reputation if you want, my Queen." I added with a wink and a smirk.

Cady laughed. "You really want Regina don't you?" Cady asked. I laughed too. "Of course. An Ex- Plastic? Yes please. I mean one down 3 to go." I smirked. "That includes you also Cutie. If you get lonely without your knight in shining armor, give me a call for a good time." I added winking at Cady passing her my number.

Cady giggled. "I'll have to think about it." She smiled. "Good." I smirked. I winked at Regina. "Same goes for you my Queen." I said chucking her my number. Regina rolled her eyes. "That'll happen when you stop being a Player." Regina smirked. "Shame. Thought the Player and Ex- Queen Bee would make a good pair." I smirked winking.

Gretchen walked by and pulled her to sit down with us. "How's the boyfriend, Muffin?" I smirked. "Annoying as fuck. He's totally cheating." Gretchen huffed. "You could give him a taste of his own medicine. Your revenge is a simple phone call and one night of fun." I winked passing her my number.

Gretchen's eyes widened. "What are you saying?" Gretchen asked. "Aren't you tired of being cheated on? You could be the cheater and I'll help you there. We both get what we want. You get revenge and I get a taste. What do say, Muffin?" I said smirking and winking at Gretchen. "I-I'll think about it." Gretchen said biting her lip. "Good. We'll have a lot of fun." I whispered in her ear.

Janis raised her eyebrows. "Wow you had that girl wrapped around your finger. Even though she's straight." Janis laughed. I shrugged. "You offer enough people will melt like putty." I smirked. "Soon, that'll be Cady or Regina." I laughed. Regina raised her eyebrow. "It won't be me." She grumbled.

"Keep thinking that my Queen." I winked at her. "It's funner." I added smirking. Regina rolled her eyes. "Why do you act like such a jerk? I know you're a sweetheart." Regina said annoyed. "And how my Queen, do you know I'm a sweetheart?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "I will find my evidence soon." Regina huffed. "And I'll be waiting along with when Janis and Damien get married." I retorted.

Regina frowned. "Don't frown. You look prettier smiling." I smirked. "Don't smirk or wink you look prettier dead." Regina retorted. I held my heart dramatically. "Ouch! I'm wounded by your words." I said pretending to faint. "Haha. you're hilarious." Regina said sarcastically.

"Well glad you think so my Queen. 'Cause your stuck with this humor for the rest of your life." I smirked and winked at Regina.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina's POV:

I lay down in bed bored. Today had been weird. I had learnt that Riley the hot, smooth Player had a dead father. But I wanted to know more. Why? I had no idea, but I knew that Riley Winters interested me.

Riley also annoyed the shit out of me but I still felt sorry for her. Her stepdad seemed horrible. I looked down at Riley's number. _A simple phone call away._

No snap out of it. Riley Winters is bad news. She said it herself. Riley Winters plays people and dumps them like they're nothing. _But how did Riley know Jack's line off by heart?_ Probably to play girls.

I could hardly believe that Riley got Cady giggling and Gretchen contemplating about sex with her. I had to admit I wasn't surprised by Karen. If it weren't for Karen, Riley would have long given up. _But do you really want Riley to stop?_ Yes of course I fucking do.

 _Really? Then why is she all you think about at night?_ She probably made me get brain damage or something. _Like she did when she was 4?_ Oh shut up. That means nothing. _Really? Then why do you feel sorry for her?_ Because I'm not a fucking monster!

Before I knew what I was doing I was at Cady's. Where Cady said Riley would be invited.

"Hey guys." I said smiling and sat down next to Janis. "Good you came in time. Riley was being an annoying crazy bitch." Janis laughed. Riley pouted. _I could die happy if I had a pout like that._ Oh shut up. "Meanie." Riley said poking Janis. Janis laughed. "What are we in Kindergarten?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah. The best you could come up with was Meanie?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "Not my fault I'm in the presence of 3 beautiful ladies." Riley said winking at everyone with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. "Stop being an actress for once." I groaned.

Riley raised her eyebrows. "An actress?" She asked laughing. _That laugh will be the death of me._ "Yeah. An actress." I said grinning. _With those looks she could be._ Eww stop saying Riley's hot! _Then stop thinking about her._

"I'm not thinking about Riley!" Riley raised an eyebrow. "Never said you were, my Queen. Hope it was only good things." Riley smirked winking. I blushed. "N-no. Just... How to kill you." I stuttered embarrassed. Riley laughed. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, my Queen." Riley smirked wider. "Unless I'm there of course." Riley winked suggestively.

"Eww, you gross pig!" I yelled. "Well looks like you'll be spending your whole life with a gross pig, my Queen." Riley laughed. I frowned annoyed. "I told you my queen you look better smiling." Riley smirked. "And I told you, you looked better dead." I retorted annoyed. This girl is the devil herself I swear.

"It's not my fault you can't handle my swagger." Riley retorted smirking even wider (if that's even possible). I rolled my eyes. "There is too much sexual tension between you two. Just have sex already!" Janis whined. "I wouldn't be obliged, my Queen." Riley winked at me. _Neither would I._

"You wish." I retorted. "So do you." Riley winked at me again. _She's right. I bet she's hiding a six pack under her top._ Woah! Where is this coming from. _You were thinking about a naked Riley, duh._

"I wasn't thinking about Riley naked!" Everyone snickered. "I would love to see your excuse for this." Riley laughed. I blushed bright red. I was never one to blush but this girl was doing weird things to me. _Probably her hotness._ I groaned. "This isn't looking good is it?" I mumbled. "No it isn't." Cady laughed.

Riley's phone rang. "Hello Gretchen. Have you made up your mind?" Riley asked grinning. Riley's grin turned into a smirk. "Great. I'll be right there!" Riley hang up the phone. "I'm half way through the Plastics." Riley smirked. My heart broke slightly. Stupid Gretchen.

No. It's not Gretchen's fault, she just wants to get back at at Jason. But what if it develops into something more? Why do I care? _Because you're head over heels for Riley. Just like she said._ No I'm not!

Riley left. "I can see it in your eyes." Cady said patting my back. "What? What do you see in my eyes?" I asked. "That you're head over heels for Riley." Cady said as if it was obvious.

"What? No I'm not!" I yelled annoyed. "Then why are you crying?" Janis retorted. I felt my face. There were tears running down my face. But why? _OMG! HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO YOU HAVE TO BE TOLD? YOU'RE HEAD OVER HEELS FOR RILEY WINTERS!_ I cried harder. "I'm not in love with Riley Winters." I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Riley's POV:

I winked at Gretchen. "Thanks for the good time, babe." I smirked. "No thank you. You were better than Jason." Gretchen said smiling. I smirked. "I usually am better than boyfriends." I winked and walked back to Cady's house.

I walked in not bothering to fix my hair. "What's up guys?" I smirked. Cady glared at me. Regina was crying. Janis was gone. I kneeled down in front of them. "What happened Cutie?" I asked smirking. Cady rolled her eyes. "You better say sorry to Regina right now!" She yelled.

My eyes widened and I laughed. "Listen I don't know what I did. But I have a feeling Regina's annoyed that I'm so hot." I joked. Cady glared. "Okay geeze. Just trying to ease the tension..." I said laughing.

"Stop laughing!" Yelled Regina crying. "Why my Queen?" I asked. "Because you just slept with my best friend." Regina cried. Oh she was falling for me. "Correction. Ex best friend." I replied smirking. "Just say sorry!" She yelled. "Listen when you met me you knew you were signing up for a heartbreaker. A Player. So I'm not going to say sorry for being me." I said holding onto my pride.

"Wow. I thought you were nice. I thought I could change you. But I guess I was wrong." Regina laughed bitterly. I nodded and laughed. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. I'm a bitch, an asshole. I'm not nice." I said calmly with a smirk. I ignored my heart breaking at the sight of Regina's tear filled face. I didn't deserve her. I was going to keep her away. 'Cause I'm bad news.

"The offer still stands Cutie." I said winking before walking out. "As if!" Yelled Cady. I turned around. "If you change your mind you know where to find me." I replied shrugging. My act as an asshole Player weren't going to change because of one girl. Even if that one girl was Regina George.

Janis stormed up to me as I sat down on a tree peacefully. "You're a bitch and an asshole. Regina was wrong to fall for you." Janis said coldly. "That's what I've been trying to tell everyone. But they think they can change me. News Flash! You can't." I replied bitterly with a smirk.

"I can't believe Regina ever felt sorry for you." Janis tried. "I know." I replied bored. "Regina should hate you." Janis challenged coldly. "I know she should." I replied laughing bitterly.

My feelings were a mess. So I did what I always do. I called a girl. "Hey babe." I called down the phone. "Hey Riley. Your place or mine?" Rebecca (I think?) asked. "Your's sounds good." I replied with a smirk.

I snuck out of the place. I ran to Cady's.

I flung the door open. Regina was still there. Crying her eyes out. "What are you doing here?" Cady glared. "Ouch babe! Just stopping by for the night." I smirked. "And why would I let you stay here?" Asked Cady. I shrugged. "Because I'm a lonely traveller searching for what to say?" I tried with a pout. Cady raised her eyebrows. "We don't believe that bullshit." Regina said between tears.

I rolled my eyes. "Do really want to go me to go back to my abusive stepfather?" I asked smirking. Cady and Regina looked at each other, Regina sighed and nodded. I smirked. "Thanks babe." I winked smirking and lay down on the couch.

I woke up in the middle of the night after my dream about dad. I took deep breaths.

Did I feel bad for breaking Regina's heart? Yes undoubtedly. God I feel like a fool. But I'll keep up this act. Sorry daddy. But I'm a bitch. High school is every girl for herself. That's why I needed to step on hearts carelessly. To save myself. And yes, I'm selfish as fuck. I'm a bitch. I'm an asshole.

And I won't change for anyone. Not daddy. Not Regina. Not Richard. Not Cady. Not Gretchen. Not Janis. No one.

I change people not the other way around.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina's POV:

When I woke up Riley was already gone. "How are you feeling?" Cady asked comfortingly. "Fine." I replied sitting up. "Really? You weren't fine yesterday." Janis snorted raising her eyebrows. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just tired." I said rolling my eyes.

I sat down at the table glaring at Gretchen. I couldn't help it. She was just annoying me. Gretchen fidgeted under my harsh gaze. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to get back at Jason, it was stupid." Gretchen said looking down ashamed. I sighed. "It's fine. I would've done the same." I said before I was thinking. Janis laughed. "We know you would, Regina." Janis said smirking. I blushed. "N-no I didn't mean it like that." I protested weakly. "Sure you didn't." Cady replied sarcastically smiling.

"Why did you ever feel sorry for Riley?" Gretchen asked curiously. Everyone turned to me to hear my answer. Oh what the hell. Riley hurt me so I can tell them. "I still do. And this is why." I replied sadly handing them a newspaper cut-out. Cady's eyes went wide, Gretchen gasped and Janis looked oddly guilty.

I decided to go for a walk in the park to have some fresh air. As I walked I heard crying, no sobbing. "Hello?" I called out. The sobs died down. "Who's there?" An oddly familiar voice asked coldly. "Regina George." I replied softly. "Shit." Muttered the voice. I walked closer to the voice cautiously.

I ran over to a person hunched over a pond. I tapped their shoulder. The person turned to me. For a moment I didn't recognise her. Only because when I usually see her she is smirking, winking and making flirty remarks. It was Riley Winters. The person who reduced me to tears just yesterday.

I sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" I asked Riley softly as I rubbed circles into her back. Riley shook her head and stood up. "Why are you being so nice? I'm an asshole, bitch player. The unwanted girl. Why would you want to help me? I'm a mess." Riley whispered confused.

"Because I don't think anyone deserves to suffer through the tears by themselves. Even if it's you Riley Winters." I said also standing up. Riley glared at me. "I don't need your help." She said walking away. I caught up to her. "I think you do." I told her.

Riley snorted. "Please, I'm perfectly fine by myself." Riley protested annoyed. "Well I don't." I whispered. "You don't know me." Riley replied coldly. "I don't but I would love to." I replied calmly. Riley smirked. "You love a lot of things about me, my Queen." Riley replied winking.

I crossed my arms. "Your defence mechanism doesn't work on me." I told her determined. Riley shrugged. "Well sweetheart, I guess you're a challenge then. And I like challenges." Riley smirked. I snorted. "Your tricks won't work on me." I replied determined.

Riley sighed. "Regina, I saw you were perfect and I loved you. I saw you were imperfect I loved you even more." Riley replied looking straight in my eyes. I gaped at her. Wow. I'm falling hard for this girl. She's too hot for her own good...

I shook my head to stop my thoughts. "I don't care." I shrugged trying to act aloof. Riley laughed. "Sure you didn't, my Queen." Riley said sarcastically before walking away.

I told Cady, Gretchen and Janis about me and Riley's odd conversation. Janis rolled her eyes. "Riley Winters is bad news." Janis said. Cady frowned. "I'm not sure. Maybe if you find the real her you'll realize she's just misunderstood?" Cady suggested. "Or maybe she's both?" Gretchen asked trying to prevent Janis and Cady from fighting.

I frowned at Gretchen. "How could Riley be bad news **and** misunderstood?" I asked confused. "Well she could be a bad person but have some secret insecurities and doubts." Gretchen explained. Maybe. Maybe Gretchen might just be right...

"Do you know what fishy to me?" Cady asked. "What?" Gretchen replied. "That Riley calls Regina her Queen. But with everyone else she doesn't say they're her's. She just calls them muffin, cutie or sweetheart." Cady said frowning. "Whatever Riley confuses everyone." I replied shrugging.

I found myself calling Riley's number. "Why hello, my Queen. Couldn't live another second without my amazing voice?" Riley asked. I could just see her smirking her annoying ass off now. But if I listened closely I could hear the tiredness, regret and sadness in her otherwise playful voice.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." I replied shrugging. "I'm great. Just getting myself ready for bed. Of course we could go to bed **together** if you want." Riley flirted. I rolled my eyes laughing."No thank you, Riley." I replied shaking my head at her flirty comments. I could see Riley pouting now. "And why not?" Riley challenged.

"Because you're too annoying." I replied. "Oh. I was looking forward to it." Riley pouted. "We could do all sorts. It would be better then all your past boyfriends put together." Riley added probably smirking her hot butt off. I rolled my eyes. I was about to reply.

"YOU BITCH! DID YOU JUST PUT WORMS ON MY BED AND THROW GLITTER ALL OVER LOUIE?" Yelled Riley's stepdad. Riley sighed and I stifled a laugh.

"My darling, Richard keep it down. I'm on the phone. So I can't hear you beautiful right now!" Riley yelled back. "YES YOU CAN-" Richard started. "LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!" Riley yelled over Richard's voice.

"Sorry about that, my Queen. Techinical difficulties there." Riley said talking to me. "Wow you're stepdad really loves you, huh?" I replied laughing. Riley laughed her beautiful laugh too. "yeah he does. I'm the only one in this house with courage to disobey him." Riley replied.


End file.
